The invention pertains generally to tools and especially to cutting by use of a rotating, axially moving tool.
In building construction, water lines and electrical conduits are placed in the hollow walls. This is a desirable location even during renovation; however, aligning openings in spaced wall members is both frustrating and time consuming. Indeed, if a "fire stop" is provided between studs, one is faced with the further problem of somehow drilling a hole therethrough and then pushing the conduit or pipe through three holes which are never easily aligned. It is desirable to provide a tool which assures that holes spaced several feet apart, are aligned when drilled. It is even preferable to be able to install the pipe or conduit simultaneously with drilling the required holes therefore or if necessary to drill horizontally through several studs.